Love Never Ends
by tardychick
Summary: Lucas and Brooke decide what to do when their life hits a bump in the road. Haley faces the hardest decision of her life dealing with her and Nathan. Jake finally takes matters of the heart and Payton into his own hands.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own One Tree Hill.  
  
I do own...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. I do own...  
  
Monica Davis  
  
Mark Davis 


	2. CHapter 1 Her Secret

"True Love Never Ends"  
  
.................................  
  
Her Secret  
  
.................................  
  
Takes place after To Wish Impossible things  
  
"I think I'm pregnant" Brooke managed to say.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
.................................  
  
"Lucas, say something." Brooke pleaded. She had been avoiding telling Lucas for over a month now, and couldn't handle him just staring at her.  
  
"Are you sure Brooke?" Lucas finally asked.  
  
"Well, no, I guess, I mean I took a home test, but I haven't gone to the dr. yet. I have an appt. Set up for tomorrow." Brooke explained.  
  
"I can come with you."  
  
"You don't have to Luke."  
  
"If its ok with you, I want to."  
  
"But I don't want you to feel like you have to Lucas." Brooke said even though she desperately wanted him to come.  
  
"Brooke, let me do this for you? I love you, and I want to be with you." Lucas said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Then why did you do what you did Lucas? If you loved me you wouldn't have betrayed me like that. Not with my best friend. Not with anyone." Brooke started to yell, now in tears.  
  
Luke stood up and put his arms around her. All he wanted was to take back what he did to the only person he loved, but he couldn't and he hated himself for that. "Brooke, I hated my self for what I did to you, and to Payton. It wasn't fair to either or you. I hurt her but I hurt you worse. You trusted us and we went behind your back. But being away from you has proven to me one thing. I can't make it in life without you. I love you. And I never want to be away from you again. Can you ever forgive me for what I did to you? I know that it may take years, but I can wait a hundred life times for your forgiveness." He said as she just laid her head on his shoulder listening to what he had been saying. Realizing she made the right decision to tell him.  
  
..........................  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Tardychick06 


	3. Chapter 2 Heart or Head?

Heart or Head?  
  
..............................  
  
"Are you sure you want to take me?" a panicked voice came through the phone.  
  
"Brooke?" A very groggy Lucas asked into the phone.  
  
"Who did you think it was? Payton!?" Brooke screamed into the phone.  
  
"No, I didn't expect anyone Brooke, its 5am," Luke replied. There was a long silence, "Yes Brooke I'm sure, I will be there for you no matter what. Are you already ready?" he asked now sitting up in bed.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't exactly sleep, I've been ready for an hour already." Brooke replied.  
  
"Well why don't I get dressed and I'll be by to pick you up. We can go get coffee before the appointment."  
  
"Ok, thanks Luke," she replied and hung up.  
  
Lucas said bye and hung up. The truth was he hadn't slept very well that night either; he had fallen asleep no more then an hour before Brooke woke him up. He got up and got himself dressed, then he went into the kitchen and wrote a message on the dry erase board, explaining to his mom that he had to help a friend and would see her after basketball practice. He knew she wouldn't question him too much if he said he was helping a friend.  
  
"Sorry about waking you up," Brooke said as she got into Luke's car.  
  
"No problem Brooke, I didn't sleep anymore then you do," he told her.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Brooke I want to be here with you right now, ok. So stop worrying." He reassured her.  
  
"How can you tell I'm worried?" she asked.  
  
"Brooke we did date for a couple months you know." He told her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I kind on tried to block that out of my mind."  
  
"Brooke I'm sorry and you know that,' was his reply.  
  
Lucas wanted nothing more then for Brooke to forgive him, and for them to get back together. Payton meant nothing more to him then a friend, and he wished he had realized that before he screwed up a perfect relationship with Brooke.  
  
"Yeah Lucas I know that, I just, it's hard. I want to forgive you. My hearts telling me that I love you, and that there is no one else that I would rather be with, but my heads telling me stupid he hurt you. You can't give him another chance to hurt you again." She said with tears flowing down her cheeks by now.  
  
"What are you going to listen to?" he asked wiping away the tears from her face.  
  
Brooke wiped away the last tear, and took a deep break. She leaned over and kissed him, he kissed her back. "I think I need to listen to my heart for once." Was all she said? She smiled at him, and they kissed.  
  
"Lets go then," Lucas, said putting the car into drive and pulling out of her driveway.  
  
..............................  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Tardychick06 


	4. Chapter 3 Doctor's Apointment

Doctor's Apointment ..............................  
  
"Lucas?" Brooke asked into the phone. "I just got off the phone with the doctor."  
  
"What did she say?" Lucas asked worried about her possible answer.  
  
"I'm almost 2 months pregnant." She said breaking into tears.  
  
He just sat there, on his computer chair, frozen. Not knowing what to do, he ex-girlfriend or was she his girlfriend. Did it matter? He thought, she's pregnant either way, he told himself.  
  
"Lucas say something." She told him.  
  
"Brooke I'm coming over," he said hanging up the phone.  
  
She just sighed and hung up the phone, she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't raise a baby she thought. Heck she couldn't raise herself, but she wasn't suppose to have to do that one, her parents were but they were never around they were always off on some trip or working. But a baby, could she raise a baby? She asked herself.  
  
"Hey Brooke," Lucas said walking over to her, and sitting next to her on the couch. "Brooke we are going to get through this you know," he told her.  
  
"Are we Luke? Will we get through this?" she asked him. "I want so much to be with you Luke, but a baby? How in the world can we raise a child?!" she questioned, her eyes once again filling with tears.  
  
"Together Brooke, that's how we will raise our child, together. I was thinking, I have some money saved up from working at Keith's garage since I was 13, and so I was thinking we could get an apartment by Nathan and Haley's. Nathan says they are not too much, and we could raise our baby together under one roof." He explained.  
  
Brooke thought this was a great idea, she wanted to be with him, living in an apartment with him, would be a perfect solution.  
  
"Are you sure Luke?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Brooke, I love you and I love our baby," he said kissing her.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him back. Oh god did it feel good to touch his lips to hers again, she thought.  
  
"We need to tell our parents Luke." Brooke said looking into his eyes, getting lost in the sea of blue.  
  
"I know we do Brooke, but I think I should tell my mom alone, I think it will be easier for her to accept that way."  
  
"Ok, but will you come with me to tell my parents?" she asked.  
  
"If that's what you want Brooke, I will." He told her.  
  
"My parents are leaving for Jamaica tomorrow, so they are coming home from work early to pack, we can tell them then." She said resting her head in his lap.  
  
He stroked her hair gently, taking in everything had happened in the past couple of days.  
  
..............................  
  
"Hey Princess," a voice said entering the house.  
  
The voice awoke Brooke, she had fallen asleep with her head resting in Luke's lap, he was watching the Lakers game on TV and had tuned into the game, the voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Oh, hey daddy." She said slowly lifting her head up, ad resting it now on his shoulder. "Daddy this is Lucas," she said.  
  
"Hello Lucas, are you by chance Lucas Scott?" he asked sitting down in the chair across from the couch.  
  
"Yes I am," he replied.  
  
"I've heard Brooke talk about you before, you're one hell of a basketball player I hear." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, I hurt my shoulder in a car accident during the last season, so I have been out most of the time since then." Lucas said.  
  
"That's too bad, maybe next season we can come and see a game, and then we can see Brooke here do her cheerleading thing." He replied.  
  
Brooke just kind of did a fake little grin, she was really thinking, like HELL; you come to anything I actually do, yeah right. But she didn't say anything; she never did to her parents.  
  
"Daddy, I need to talk to you and mom," she said.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Brooke's mom said walking in the house."  
  
"Monica, Brooke has something to tell us," Brooke's dad said to her mom.  
  
She sat down in the other chair that was across from the couch, "what is it Brooke?" her mom asked.  
  
"Well mom, dad, I'm pregnant." Brooke said, tears building in her eyes.  
  
"How far?" Her dad asked.  
  
"2 months," Brooke replied.  
  
"Well have you decided anything yet?" Her father asked.  
  
"We were thinking about getting an apartment together by my brother and sister-in-law." Lucas spoke up.  
  
"Well I think that sounds like an idea that might work." Her father replied. "Of course we will pay for your rent and bills, and you will need another car if Brook's car is the only one between the two of you."  
  
Lucas was caught off guard by this reply, he was sure her parents would be upset, her father maybe be even kicking Lucas out, but no he offered to pay for their rent and another car.  
  
"Daddy you don't need to," Brooke spoke up.  
  
"No hunny your father and I haven't always been there for you, but we want to help you two out as much as possible," he mother replied.  
  
"Lucas tomorrow we can buy a car for you two, maybe an SUV, that way it will hold a car seat. And we can go sign a lease for the apartment since you will need an adult over 18 to sign. Well I will see you tomorrow then, night Brooke." He father said as her mom and dad walked upstairs.  
  
"Wow that went, weird," Lucas said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean it sounds good, I mean they will pay for our rent, and bills, and we can get a new car." Brooke replied, laying her head back down on Lucas's Shoulder.  
  
"Brooke, I better go, I need to tell my mom, but I'll be by tomorrow ok." He said kissing her and leaving.  
  
...........................  
  
"Mom?" Lucas called into the empty house.  
  
"Hey Lucas," his mom replied fro the kitchen.  
  
Lucas walked in and saw his mom looking at his baby book at the table.  
  
"Mom I need to tell you something," he said.  
  
"This does not sound good Luke.  
  
"Mom, Brooke's pregnant." Luke replied.  
  
"Oh, no Luke. Your sure?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I took her to the doctor's, she's two months along." Luke told her. "We just told her parents, if it's ok with you mom, we want to get an apartment by Nathan and Haley's. Her father offered to pay rent, and bills, actually he insisted. He also wants to buy us an SUV so we can have two cars," Lucas said.  
  
"Well Luke, it sounds like you two have more figured out then I did the night you were born," she replied.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I really am." Lucas said hugging her.  
  
"I know you are Lucas, but I'm glad you're going to stick by her." She replied.  
  
"I love her mom, and I love our child, I want to do this." He said.  
  
"I know Luke," Karen told him.  
  
..............................  
  
Note: Nathan and Haley ARE Married! I know it doesn't fit the shows timeline, but this is happening during the summer, he only stayed with Keith for a couple weeks.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Tardychick06 


	5. Chapter 4 Scott's

Scott's  
  
........................  
  
"Luke this apartment is perfect," Brooke said walking over to Luke, and kissing him. She was so excited that they were able to get the apartment right next to Haley and Nathan's.  
  
Luke smiled and kissed her again, "I'm glad you like it Brooke." He said smiling.  
  
It had been a week since they told their parents. Brooke's dad had taken Lucas out and they picked out a very nice gold Explorer with a DVD screen in the back for when the baby got older. It was a 2004 so they were hoping to have it for a while. He signed a lease that very day for an apartment, and they were able to get the one they wanted, right next door to Haley and Nathan.  
  
Brooke and Lucas had been busy packing all week, plus Brooke's mom dragged her to the mall, well actually Brooke was more then happy to shop. They picked out a Living room set for the apartment. Luke could have cared less when they sat on so he let her pick everything out. She also picked out a bedroom set.  
  
Her mother insisted that they get a crib and things for the nursery but Brooke protested, she felt bad for having her parents pay for everything. She knew they were just trying to help, but she didn't want to look like they were taking advantage. Her mother never gave in and ended up giving them a credit card telling them to buy anything they needed for the baby and their apartment with that.  
  
The apartment had been painted, and the furniture arrived, all that was left to do was to unpack everything.  
  
"So Mr. Scott when are you going to unpack everything?" Brooke teased.  
  
"So that's how it's going to work?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well since I am carrying your child I would say...yep that's EXACTLY how it is going to work." She replied kissing him.  
  
"I think somehow I got the raw end of that deal," he said kissing her back.  
  
"Not my fault I'm the mother and you're the father, "she replied teasing him.  
  
Luke spent most of the afternoon unpacking their things, while Brooke washed all of their new dishes, and things for the kitchen.  
  
"So what would you like to do tonight?" Lucas asked Brooke as they sat down on the couch after finishing unpacking.  
  
"Well I thought maybe we could order some pizza and invite Nathan and Haley over for a Movie and Pizza," Brooke suggested.  
  
"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lucas replied. "I'll order Pizza, why don't you go and ask them." Lucas said grabbing the phone.  
  
"Sounds good," she said kissing him and getting up.  
  
She walked outside on to the outside patio thing that was the entire length of the building connecting all of the doors to the apartments.  
  
She walked no more then 10 feet and knocked on the door, there was a signing hanging on the door that said "The Scotts" and below that said (#2 Nathan and Haley) Brooke noticed this, it must be new she thought, she hadn't seen it before.  
  
"Hey Brooke," Nathan said opening the door shirtless.  
  
"Do you always walk around shirtless?" she asked walking in.  
  
"I prefer him that way," Haley said walking towards them.  
  
'Yeah Lucas is Pretty Damn hot that way," she said as they both laughed. "Well I came over wondering if you too wanted to come over to watch a movie and eat some pizza, Lucas is ordering it now." Brooke asked.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun." Haley said. "Nate grab a shirt," Haley said putting her slippers on. "Lets go," she said to him.  
  
"I'm comin," he said teasing her.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot," Haley said grabbing a sign that was sitting on their kitchen table.  
  
They walked next door and sat down.  
  
"Here," Haley said handing them the sign she had grabbed off the table just minutes earlier. Brooke and Luke read the sign, it said "The Scott's" and below said (#1 Lucas and Brooke) "We have one that says #2 Nathan and Haley, we know your not married, but well," Haley said.  
  
"Close enough," Brooke said. She looked at Luke, "someday," she said smiling. Lucas just grinned, he knew that someday they would be married, but right now they had to worry about getting through school with a baby on the way. "This is awesome," Brooke said standing up and hanging it on their door.  
  
"Yeah thanks," Lucas said.  
  
"You're lucky, Nathan almost had you guys as #2, but well its me, so I got him to have you guys as #1 sine you are older." Haley said laughing knowing the fight Nathan put up, it was funny though, he didn't really care what the sign said he just wanted the make make-out session they had once Haley won the fight or argument like she always did.  
  
"By 3months," Nathan said.  
  
"Still older," Lucas said.  
  
"Shut up," Nathan teased.  
  
"Boys, boys, boys. Lets not start anything here," Brooke joked.  
  
The three sat on the couch talking for a little while, Brooke lay with her head on Lucas's shoulder and Haley lay up against Nathan. The Pizza arrived and Brooke and Haley seemed to tackle the Pizza guy even before they could get the door open.  
  
"Wow, settle down there girls, give us a chance to pay the man." Lucas joked. Lucas paid him and sat down next to them, they were already digging in, Nathan and him just sat there watching the girls eat. "Ok I know why Brooke is acting like she'll never eat again but why is Haley?" Lucas asked Nathan.  
  
Haley looked up and Nathan from eating, she set down her pizza and looked at Nathan, they exchanged glances and he nodded.  
  
"Well um, we weren't going to say anything but um, we just found out last week that I'm pregnant." Haley replied.  
  
"What?!" Lucas said. He couldn't believe that his brother had gotten his best friend pregnant. I mean yeah they were married and he was the one with a pregnant girlfriend living with him, but it was Haley, HIS Haley pregnant.  
  
"Lucas calm down, we didn't plan this or anything it just happened." Haley replied knowing ht Lucas might get upset. "We are married remember," Haley said.  
  
"Well congrats Haley," Broke said giving her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Brooke." Haley replied.  
  
"I'm happy for you, really I am," Lucas said. "I was just surprised that's all," Lucas said.  
  
"Believe me I was too," Nathan replied.  
  
"We had decided to wait until after at least a year or two of collage, and now we're starting our senior year with a baby on the way." Haley explained.  
  
"How far are you?" Brooke asked.  
  
"3 months, my due date is the same week as your," Haley replied.  
  
"Oh that is so cool, they will grow up with a cousin the exact same age practically." Broke replied.  
  
"I know I thought that would be cool, and it might be easier at school to, not everyone will be talking about you." Haley replied.  
  
"Ah I can handle them for the both of us," Brooke replied.  
  
"Nope that's our job," Nathan spoke up. "We get to beat anyone's ass that talks about you two."  
  
"He's right, you can't take that away from us," Lucas joked.  
  
The three talked and finished eating before deciding on watching Love Actually. Well the girls choose the movie, and the guys just had to deal, they were in no situation to argue with their pregnant girlfriend and wife. Brooke laid her head in Lucas's lap while he stroked her head; she had a blanket wrapped around them. Nathan and Haley were on the other couch in a very similar position. They two couples fell asleep like that; they girls laying their heads on the one they loved. And the guys holding them, protecting them.  
  
...........................  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Tardychick06 


	6. Chapter 5 Early Morning Shopping Part 1

Early Morning Shopping Part 1  
  
........................  
  
"Hello?" Nathan questioned still half a sleep into the phone.  
  
"Nate, can I talk to Haley?" Brooke asked cheerfully.  
  
"She's still asleep," Nathan replied, just then Haley practically jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "Hold on Brooke," Nathan replied before following Haley into the bathroom. He held her hair back for her while she continued to get sick. She had been having morning sickness every morning for almost a week now.  
  
"Thanks Nathan," Haley said standing up now, and brushing her teeth.  
  
"No problem Hales," he said kissing her on the cheek. "Brooke's on the phone, and sounding way to energetic for 5:30am." He replied.  
  
Haley just laughed, if anyone would be energetic at 5:30am it would be Brooke. Haley walked back over to the bed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Nathan?" Brooke was saying.  
  
"Hey Brooke, sorry about that. Nate went to help me, morning sickness." Haley replied.  
  
"Hey same reason I'm up, well I was just calling to see if you wanted to go out shopping with me today? We could go grab some breakfast at the Café and then hit the malls." Brooke replied.  
  
"Yeah that would be great, there's a million games on today, and I know Nathan wants to watch them." Haley replied.  
  
"I'll send Lucas over,"  
  
"Then your helping me clean up their mess." Haley joked.  
  
"They're big boys now, they can clean up their own mess." Brooke said laughing. "I'll see you in 30 minutes then," Brooke said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"What did she want?" Nathan asked as Haley hung up the phone.  
  
"She wants to go shopping," Haley replied walking over to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to go out for the day, I think Lucas is going to come over to watch the games later," Haley replied before shutting the bathroom door.  
  
"Ready?" Brooke asked when Haley answered the door.  
  
"You have WAY to much energy this early in the morning,": Haley replied shutting the door.  
  
"Funny, boyfriend said the same thing," she said with a smile. "Let's take my car," Brooke said getting into the new Explorer.  
  
"So where to first?" Haley asked.  
  
"I was thinking the Café, I'm starving." Brooke replied as she pulled out of the apartment parking lot.  
  
...............................  
  
"Good morning girls, what are you up to this early?" Karen asked as they walked into the Café.  
  
"A pregnancy," Brooke replied with a grin on her face.  
  
"Morning sickness?" Karen questioned handing them both a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yep," Brooke replied.  
  
"And I see she dragged you out of bed also," Karen replied to Haley.  
  
"Nope, I was up also." Haley replied.  
  
"Oh Nathan snoring again?" Karen asked half laughing.  
  
"Luke didn't tell you?" She asked realizing Karen didn't know that Haley was also pregnant.  
  
"Tell me what?" Karen replied.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Haley said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, Haley Congratulations," Karen said hugging Haley.  
  
"She's due the same week as me," Brooke said.  
  
The three walked over to a small table and sat down talking. Soon Brooke and Haley ordered a big breakfast and Karen went back into the kitchen to get their food. When she came back out the girls were talking about baby names.  
  
"I like Zoe Elisabeth for a girl," Haley told Brooke.  
  
"Nah, I like more common names, like Sarah Michelle." Brooke replied.  
  
"Baby names?" Karen asked setting their plates down infront of them.  
  
"Yep, Karen if Lucas was a girl what were you going to name him?" Haley asked.  
  
"Lucy Marie," Karen said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I like that name." Brooke replied. "I'll have to mention that to Luke." She said with a grin.  
  
..............................  
  
Tardychick06 


End file.
